2016 (production)
Events January * 6 January - ** "Issue 2" of IDW Publishing's is released. ** Star Trek: New Visions #10, "Mister Chekov" from IDW Publishing is released. * 7 January - Richard Libertini dies. * 12 January - Star Trek: The Next Generation Collection, Volume Two by La-La Land Records is released. * 13 January - "Reunion, Part 1", issue 53 of IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Ongoing, is released. * 20 January - ** Bairbre Dowling dies. ** David G. Hartwell dies. * 26 January - Pocket VOY novel, A Pocket Full of Lies, by Kirsten Beyer. February * 2 February - Star Trek, Volume 11 from IDW Publishing. * 3 February - "Reunion, Part 2", issue 54 of IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Ongoing, is released. * 15 February - Anthony Fredrickson dies. * 16 February - Leonard: My Fifty-Year Friendship with a Remarkable Man, by William Shatner, is released. * 17 February - "Issue 3" of IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Starfleet Academy is released. * 22 February - Pocket TOS eBook, Miasma, by Greg Cox, is released. * 23 February - Pocket TOS novel, The Latter Fire, by James Swallow, is released. * 29 February - Lee Reherman dies. March * 2 March - "Legacy of Spock, Part 1", issue 55 of IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Ongoing, is released. * 3 March - Gary Hutzel dies. * 10 March - ** Ken Adam dies. ** To Boldly Go: Rare Photos from the TOS Soundstage - Season One is released. * 15 March - ** Roma Lee Tracy dies. ** Star Trek: Behind the Scenes is released. * 16 March - "Issue 4" of Star Trek: Starfleet Academy, from IDW Publishing is released. * 17 March - Larry Drake dies. * 23 March - Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 3 by John Byrne, from IDW Publishing is released. * 29 March - Pocket ENT Rise of the Federation novel, Live by the Code, by Christopher L. Bennett is released. April * 5 April - ** Price Stern Sloan's Star Trek Mad Libs, by Eric Luper is released. ** "Star Trek Magazine issue 183" is released. * 6 April - "Legacy of Spock, Part 2", issue 56 of IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Ongoing is released. * 12 April - IDW Publishing's of Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War is released. * 13 April - IDW Publishing's "Star Trek: Manifest Destiny, Issue 1" is released. * 17 April - Scott Nimerfro dies. * 20 April - IDW Publishing's "Issue 5" of is released. * 26 April - ** Pocket TOS novel, Elusive Salvation, by Dayton Ward is released. ** Star Trek: The Classic UK Comics, Volume 1, from IDW Publishing, is released. * 29 April - Barnes & Noble Collection Editions "Star Trek: The Classic Episodes" anthology is released. May * 4 May ** "Star Trek: Manifest Destiny, Issue 2" from IDW Publishing is released. ** Star Trek: New Visions #11, "Of Woman Born" from IDW Publishing is released. * 8 May - William Schallert dies * 11 May - "Legacy of Spock, Part 3", issue 57 of IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Ongoing is released. * 17 May - ** Price Stern Sloan reference book, What Would Captain Kirk Do?, by Brandon T. Snider is released. ** Price Stern Sloan reference book, Starfleet Logbook, by Jake Black is released. ** Anniversary edition of Smart Pop's unauthorized reference book Boarding the Enterprise, edited by David Gerrold and Robert J. Sawyer, is released. * 18 May - "Star Trek: Manifest Destiny, Issue 3" from IDW Publishing. * 24 May - ** Running Press reference book and model Star Trek: Light-and-Sound Communicator by Chip Carter is released. ** The 2017 edition of The Star Trek Calendar from Universe Publishing is released. * 26 May - ** Angela Paton dies. ** Star Trek: The Starfleet Academy Experience opens at the Canada Aviation and Space Museum in Ottawa, Ontario. * 31 May - ** Pocket DS9 novel, Force and Motion, by Jeffrey Lang, is released. ** Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 3 from IDW Publishing is released. June * 1 June - Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 5‎ from IDW Publishing is released. * 4 June - Rico Bueno dies. * 7 June - ** The director's cut of on Blu-ray Disc is released. ** National Geographic reference book Star Trek: The Official Guide to Our Universe, by Andrew Fazekas, is released. ** The Star Trek Book - Strange New Worlds Boldly Explained by Paul Ruditis is released. ** "Legacy of Spock, Part 4", issue 58 of IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Ongoing is released. ** IDW Publishing's "Star Trek: Manifest Destiny, Issue 4" is released. ** "Star Trek Magazine issue 184" is released. * 14 June - ** on 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray is released. ** on 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray is released. ** Ronnie Claire Edwards dies. * 19 June - Anton Yelchin dies. * 28 June - ** St. Martin's Press reference book, The Fifty-Year Mission: The First 25 Years, by Mark A. Altman and Edward Gross, is released. ** Star Trek: Legacies #1, Captain to Captain, by Greg Cox, is released. Media gallery File:Star Trek Starfleet Academy, issue 2.jpg|"Star Trek: Starfleet Academy, Issue 2" File:Mister Chekov.jpg|"Mister Chekov" File:TNG Collection Volume Two cover.jpg|''Star Trek: The Next Generation Collection, Volume Two'' File:Star Trek Ongoing, issue 53.jpg|"Reunion, Part 1" File:A Pocket Full of Lies cover.jpg|''A Pocket Full of Lies'' File:Star Trek, Vol 11 tpb cover.jpg|''Star Trek, Volume 11'' File:Star Trek Ongoing, issue 54.jpg|"Reunion, Part 2" File:Leonard cover.jpg|''Leonard: My Fifty-Year Friendship with a Remarkable Man'' File:Star Trek Starfleet Academy, issue 3.jpg|"Star Trek: Starfleet Academy, Issue 3" File:Miasma cover.jpg|''Miasma'' File:The Latter Fire cover.jpg|''The Latter Fire'' File:Star Trek Ongoing, issue 55.jpg|"Legacy of Spock, Part 1" File:To Boldly Go Season One.jpg|''To Boldly Go - Season One'' File:Behind the Scenes.jpg|''Star Trek: Behind the Scenes'' File:Star Trek Starfleet Academy, issue 4.jpg|"Star Trek: Starfleet Academy, Issue 4" File:Star Trek New Visions, Vol. 3.jpg|''Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 3'' File:Live by the Code cover.jpg|''Live by the Code'' File:Star Trek Mad Libs cover.jpg|''Star Trek Mad Libs'' File:Star Trek Magazine issue 183 cover.jpg|''Star Trek Magazine'' issue 183 File:Star Trek Ongoing, issue 56.jpg|"Legacy of Spock, Part 2" File:STGL omnibus cover.jpg|''Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War (omnibus)'' File:Manifest Destiny issue 1.jpg|"Star Trek: Manifest Destiny, Issue 1" File:Star Trek Starfleet Academy, issue 5.jpg|"Star Trek: Starfleet Academy, Issue 5" File:Elusive Salvation cover.jpg|''Elusive Salvation'' File:Star Trek Classic UK Comics Vol 1 cover.jpg|''Star Trek: The Classic UK Comics, Volume 1'' File:Classic_episodes_anthology.jpg|''Star Trek: The Classic Episodes'' File:Manifest Destiny issue 2.jpg|"Star Trek: Manifest Destiny, Issue 2" File:Star Trek Ongoing, issue 57.jpg|"Legacy of Spock, Part 3" File:Of Woman Born.jpg|"Of Woman Born" File:What Would Captain Kirk Do cover.jpg|''What Would Captain Kirk Do?'' File:Starfleet Logbook cover.jpg|''Starfleet Logbook'' File:Boarding the Enterprise 2016 cover.jpg|''Boarding the Enterprise'' anniversary edition File:Manifest Destiny issue 3.png|"Star Trek: Manifest Destiny, Issue 3" File:Star Trek Light-and-Sound Communicator.jpg|''Star Trek: Light-and-Sound Communicator'' File:Star Trek Calendar 2017 cover.jpg|''The Star Trek Calendar (2017)'' File:Force and Motion cover.jpg|''Force and Motion'' File:ST New Adventures 3.jpg|''Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 3'' File:Gold Key Archives v5.jpg|''Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 5‎'' File:Star Trek II Director's Cut Blu-ray cover Region A.jpg|''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (Director's Cut)'' File:Star Trek The Official Guide to Our Universe cover.jpg|''Star Trek: The Official Guide to Our Universe'' File:The Star Trek Book.jpg|''The Star Trek Book'' File:Star Trek Ongoing, issue 58.jpg|"Legacy of Spock, Part 4" File:Manifest Destiny issue 4.png|"Star Trek: Manifest Destiny, Issue 4" File:Star Trek Magazine issue 184 cover.jpg|"Star Trek Magazine issue 184" File:Star Trek 4K UHD US cover.jpg| File:Star Trek Into Darkness 4K UHD US cover.jpg| File:Fifty Year Mission, Volume One cover final.jpg|''The Fifty-Year Mission: The First 25 Years'' File:Captain to Captain cover.jpg|''Captain to Captain'' fr:2016 productions